Over Me Now
by NaruSasuNaruLover
Summary: Sasuke was in love with Naruto but the blonde ripped out his heart, will he be able to win it back when he finds that he has truly ben in love with him all along? KibaSasu NaruSasu


**Shelly's Note: So I couldn't get this song out of my head and so I had to write this oneshot.**

**I own nothing**

**Enjoy**

**I don't have a beta still so sorry for any errors**

**Song of inspiration: Over Me Now by Gloriana….I suggest reading it while listening to the story…**

**Over Me Now**

For once Sasuke Uchiha was in love, the kind of in love that would tear you down if it were to be taken away from you. He didn't know what he would do without Naruto; it was as if the blonde had completed him. At least that was how it was on his side.

"Sasuke, we need to talk," Naruto said, the blue eyes showing no emotion.

"Sure, what's up?" Sasuke said, not wanting to think the worst, after all he was in love and saw no problems.

"We have to break up," The blonde said, not putting it lightly as he ripped out Sasuke's heart.

Sasuke was speechless; the first person that he had truly given his heart to had just stomped all over it, "Why?"

"The truth is, I don't love you, I love Sakura and now she loves me," Naruto said.

"You're an asshole," Sasuke said as he felt himself fall apart.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, I thought you wouldn't fall in love and I was waiting for her to realize that she was in love with me, I hope we can still be friends," he sighed.

"Go to hell," the raven said as he stormed away.

As Sasuke made his way out of the cafe he and Naruto had met at, he wasn't looking where he was going and found himself quickly running into someone.

"Sorry," he mumbled as the person helped him up. He looked up to see his brunette friend, Kiba.

"Its fine Sasuke, are you okay?" Kiba asked.

"I'm fine, I was just made a fool out of, but fine," Sasuke responded bitterly.

"What happened?" Kiba asked out of curiosity.

"Naruto broke up with me," he sighed. "For Sakura, he used me."

Kiba looked at him and saw that he wasn't just some robot with no emotions, "I'm sorry."

"Its fine, as I said all that was hurt was my pride," Sasuke said sadly.

"Well how about I make you feel better," Kiba suggested.

"And how are you going to do that?" he rolled his eyes.

"I want to take you out for a night out, a guy's night, it'll be fun," Kiba said.

"I don't know, now's not a great time," Sasuke sighed.

"I think tonight would be a perfect night, come on Sasuke, please we hardly hang out anymore," Kiba said as he swung an arm over the raven's shoulder.

It was true they rarely hung out since the raven had gotten together with Naruto, the blonde and Kiba didn't get along very well, "Fine."

"Cool, at seven?" Kiba smiled.

"Fine we can go to dinner then," Sasuke said.

"Awesome, see you then," Kiba said. Sasuke watched Kiba walk away and suddenly felt at little better.

**6 months later**

Sasuke had figured out why Naruto didn't like Kiba. The brunette had the possibility of messing of his plans because he had always liked Sasuke and if Naruto wouldn't have made Sasuke fall in love with him, he probably would have fallen for Kiba faster.

After their boy's night out, Kiba and Sasuke spent an increasing amount of time together until they finally became a couple. The dog lover helped Sasuke get over the heartbreak that was Naruto. Everything had been perfect, until Naruto came back into his life.

Sasuke had been with his friends at his favorite karaoke bar with. They were having fun when Naruto walked in with a few of his friends. Their eyes met and Sasuke quickly turned away, no longer caring what the blonde did. Apparently, though the blonde did care about the raven as he did come over abruptly after seeing Sasuke and Kiba share a kiss.

"Sasuke can I talk to you?" Naruto said as he looked down.

"Why should I talk to you?" he glared.

"Please?" he pleaded.

Sasuke looked at Kiba, "I'll be right back."

Kiba nodded, "I understand."

Sasuke walked to where he and the blonde could talk, "What do you want?"

"I miss you," Naruto said.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke asked in disbelief.

"Me and Sakura broke up, I want you back," Naruto explained.

"I'm not just your replacement because she left you, who the do you think you are, some kind of God?"

"I didn't realize it before but I love you," Naruto frowned.

"I'm with someone else, you only want me cause she dumped your ass, you don't love me," he shook his head.

"Kiba was just my replacement and I dumped Sakura because I missed you," he pleaded.

"It's a little too late for that," Sasuke snapped.

"Please don't say that," Naruto said as he grabbed a hold of Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke pulled his hand away, "Don't touch me, you lost that privilege when you stomped on my heart."

"But," Naruto was cut off by Sasuke's glare.

"Take your own advice that you gave to me and just get over me, after all you never really loved me you only really wanted Sakura. Wasn't she everything you wanted?" Sasuke practically hissed.

Naruto was left speechless as Sasuke walked away and quickly over to volunteer to do karaoke, knowing they had the song he wanted to do. He took a deep breath and knew it was something he had to do. He knew it was a girl's song, but it fit far too well not to sing it.

Sasuke stared at Naruto as he started to sing the song that he felt would finally give him the last closure that he needed. He was staring right at Naruto as he sang, "You never even thought twice about breaking my heart."

Sasuke could see Kiba smile as if to say that he knew what had just happened. Naruto on the other hand frowned as he heard the lyrics. He knew the song and he knew that it fit their situation quite well. Unfortunately, an angry Sasuke was a bitter one and there would be no going back.

Sakura hadn't turned out to be what he had thought. Maybe for someone else she would be great but for Naruto he found compared to what he thought was a temporary relationship with Sasuke it wasn't what he wanted.

Kiba smirked when he saw the look on Naruto's face. He had never liked the blonde, as he never trusted him. He knew that Naruto had liked Sakura and so he didn't trust when he suddenly went for Sasuke. When Naruto's world suddenly came crashing down, Kiba felt it was karma biting him in the ass, as it should.

Sasuke could see the pain in Naruto's eyes as he saw him with Kiba. He knew because he felt the same way when Naruto told him that he was dumping him for Sakura. He did was Naruto had asked and moved on with his life, so the blonde had no right to be mad. He also saw the anger that Naruto felt toward him for finding someone that he felt happier with so quickly.

As Naruto listened to the lyrics, wondered if it was worth it, the answer was no. It wasn't worth seeing Sasuke with someone new and feeling all the pain. Did he deserve it? Yes, he even had to admit that he deserved it, as he never should have done that to Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't want to feel pain anymore and Kiba was the one that made him happy. The night of karaoke was his way of saying goodbye to Naruto. He just hoped that Naruto would find someone to get over him with.

Kiba looked at Naruto and knew that he didn't stand a chance with Sasuke anything longer. He smirked at the blonde, which earned him a glare. The brunette didn't care what the blonde felt, he was happy that Sasuke happy with him. The Sasuke sang, told Kiba that the raven was truly over Naruto.

Sasuke ended the song, walked over to Kiba, and gave him a smile.

"You okay?" Kiba asked.

He gave Kiba a kiss and said, "I'm great."

Naruto watched the two of them interact and sighed, feeling he could no longer watch he walked out of the bar.

"I love you," Kiba said.

"I love you too," Sasuke smiled as he felt a feeling of relief wash over him.

'_I'll never__ think about Naruto again," _Sasuke thought as he leaned his head on Kiba's shoulder and continued to laugh with their friends.

**The End**

**Song of inspiration: Over Me Now by Gloriana**


End file.
